


Die Einladung (aka Kürbiszeit)

by cricri



Series: Münsteraner Momentaufnahmen [2]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Cooking, First Kiss, First Time, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, One Shot, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-26
Updated: 2011-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-12 21:04:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es wird gekocht. Irgendwann vermutlich auch gegessen. Und dazwischen kommt es zu bahnbrechenden Erkenntnissen.</p><p>  <i>Sie starrten sich an, bis Boerne den Bann brach, sich umdrehte und sich die Hände wusch. Ach ja ... das hatte er ganz vergessen. Thiel sah an sich herunter. Mist. Das war jetzt schon sein zweites St.-Pauli-Shirt, das Boerne ruiniert hatte. Was hatte der Mann nur gegen seinen Lieblingsverein!</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Die Einladung (aka Kürbiszeit)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Die Anregung kam diesmal von Farfie (Kochszene). Bei mir läuft sie allerdings in eine andere Richtung als bei ihr ;)  
> Vielen Dank an alle, die bei der eingeschränkten Vorabveröffentlichung in meinem lj mit Kritik und Anregungen geholfen haben!
> 
> Read-Aloud von Farfie: kann hier heruntergeladen werden: http://www.mediafire.com/?mcvbq7mv7fp46qv  
> Viel Spaß beim Zuhören!
> 
> [Originalpost in meinem LJ](http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/2606.html)

„Sind Sie sich sicher, daß Sie das richtig machen?“

„Jetzt unterbrechen Sie mich doch nicht ständig, Thiel. Ich weiß was ich tue.“

„So sieht es aber nicht aus ...“ Boerne funkelte ihn wütend über den Brillenrand hinweg an. Der Gesamteindruck wurde allerdings dadurch geschwächt, daß er bei dem Versuch, Kürbisgnocchi zu formen, bereits reichlich orangefarbenen Teig auf sich selbst und in der gesamten Küche verteilt hatte.

„Wenn Sie nicht zu früh gekommen wären, wäre ich schon längst fertig.“

„Zu früh? Ich war pünktlich!“

„Ich hatte acht gesagt, und Sie waren schon um fünf vor acht da ... oh, verdammt. Thiel, könnten Sie mal meine Brille wieder hoch schieben? Ich sehe gar nichts mehr.“

„Fünf vor acht, das ist eben sehr pünktlich ... Sie müssen sich schon umdrehen, wenn ich an die Brille kommen soll ... Nein, doch nicht so rum ... Boerne! Geht's noch umständlicher!“ Thiel war schon leicht genervt. Eine Einladung zum Abendessen hatte er sich eigentlich anders vorgestellt. Er drehte Boerne schließlich einfach selbst um und schob die Brille wieder zurück.

„Danke.“

„Bitte.“

„Aber Sie waren trotzdem zu früh ... höflicherweise kommt man bei einer Einladung eine Viertelstunde später, was Sie wüßten, wenn Sie auf gesellschaftlichem Parkett bewanderter wären.“

„Ach, jetzt hören Sie doch auf. Sie haben einfach zu spät mit Kochen angefangen.“

„Damit kann man nicht früher anfangen. Die Gnocchi müssen gleich gegessen werden, sobald sie fertig sind. Und ich mußte ja damit rechnen, daß Sie vielleicht deutlich zu spät kommen. Pünktlichkeit gehört doch sonst nicht zu ihren Stärken.“ Boerne formte konzentriert ein Klößchen nach dem andern und ließ es ins heiße Wasser gleiten. „Sie könnten schon mal den Tisch decken, ich bin gleich fertig.“

„Na wenn's dem Abendessen dient ... Ich werde schon vom Zusehen hungrig.“ Thiel erwähnte lieber nicht, daß er sich eigentlich halb acht gemerkt hatte und daher in der Tat deutlich zu spät gekommen war. Stattdessen zwängte er sich an Boerne vorbei zum Geschirrschrank. „Könnten Sie mal ein Stück zur Seite ... danke.“ Als er sich mit den Tellern in der Hand wieder umdrehte, stellte er fest, daß Boerne sich nicht mehr um ihr Essen kümmerte, sondern ihn ansah. „Was ist?“

„Nichts. Nichts ...“ Boerne wirkte plötzlich ziemlich verlegen und kümmerte sich hastig wieder um die Gnocchi. Dabei rutschte sein hochgekrempelter Hemdärmel schon zum dritten Mal an diesem Abend nach unten und drohte in den Teig zu geraten. „Thiel ... könnten Sie mir nochmal helfen ...“ Thiel rollte die Augen. Konnte ein einzelner Mensch derart ungeschickt sein? Aber dann stellte er die Teller auf den Tisch und schnappte sich den Arm des anderen. Es wäre doch schade, wenn Boernes Lieblingshemd bei dieser Aktion unwiederbringlichen Schaden erleiden würde. Vor allem, da er selbst das Hemd auch mochte. Boerne hatte es getragen, als sie sich kennenlernten, damals vor – wie lange war das jetzt her – fünf Jahren. Erstaunlich, wie schnell die Zeit vergangen war. Eigentlich erinnerte er sich nur an zwei oder drei markante Fälle im Jahr, in denen oft auch der Pathologe eine tragende Rolle gespielt hatte.

„So. Ärmel gerettet. Meinen Sie, Sie schaffen den Rest alleine?“

„Keine Ahnung ...“ Boerne sah ihn an, und Thiel fiel plötzlich auf, daß sie immer noch sehr nahe beieinander standen. Einen Moment lang wußte er nicht, was er sagen sollte. Dann wurde ihm bewußt, daß er immer noch Boernes Arm festhielt, und er ließ den anderen schnell los. „Achtung, das kocht gleich über!“ Das lenkte zum Glück auch die Aufmerksamkeit seines Gastgebers wieder auf das Essen.

Während Boerne die Gnocchi rettete, versuchte Thiel wieder zum ursprünglichen Gesprächsfaden zurückzufinden. Er wollte lieber nicht zu lange darüber nachdenken, warum ihn Boernes Nähe unruhig machte. „Wieso kochen Sie überhaupt so was Kompliziertes und Langwieriges?“

„Weil Kürbisgnocchi ausgesprochen lecker sind und es eine Schande ist, daß Sie diese Köstlichkeit noch nicht kennen. Eigentlich könnte man die Rohmasse auch schon fast ohne weitere Veredelung essen.“

„Tatsächlich?“ Thiel war da ja skeptisch. Bisher hatte er kein besonders enges Verhältnis zu Kürbis gepflegt. Er versuchte, an Boerne vorbei einen Finger in den Rest der Gnocchimasse zu stecken, aber der Pathologe drängte ihn ab.

„Finger weg! Warten Sie gefälligst, bis alles fertig ist!“

„Bis dahin bin ich verhungert“, murrte Thiel.

„Ach was,“ erklärte Boerne, während er die letzten Gnocchi formte. „Der Salat steht schon auf dem Tisch und der Parmesan ist gerieben. Die Salbeibutter muß ich nur noch andrehen, und die Gnocchi kommen in drei Minuten auf den Teller. Das werden Sie ja wohl noch durchhalten … so, fertig!“

Als Boerne sich mit triumphierendem Gesichtsausdruck umdrehte, griff Thiel nach der Hand des anderen. So einfach ließ er sich nicht darum bringen, vom Teig zu naschen. Ohne weiter nachzudenken oder seinem Kollegen Zeit zur Gegenwehr zu lassen, zog er die Hand zum Mund und kostete die Kürbismasse. Hm … das schmeckte wirklich ziemlich gut. Und Boernes Hand fühlte sich unter seiner Zunge ganz warm an …

Als er wieder aufblickte, sah ihn Boerne mit einem sehr seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck an. Vielleicht … war das jetzt doch ein wenig deplatziert gewesen. Aber Boerne hatte seine Hand nicht zurückgezogen. Und während Thiel sich noch fragte, was in Gottes Namen ihn da eben geritten hatte, fügten sich viele Puzzleteilchen plötzlich zu einem klaren Bild. Die Einladung aus heiterem Himmel, und daß Boerne sein Lieblingshemd trug, das er nur zu besonderen Anlässen anzog. Daß der Pathologe, der täglich Leichen sezierte und wohl kaum Probleme mit der Feinmotorik hatte, sich beim Kochen plötzlich so ungeschickt anstellte, daß er alle fünf Minuten Thiels Hilfe brauchte. Und nicht zuletzt die kaum zu leugnende Tatsache, daß sein eigener Pulsschlag sich jedesmal beschleunigte, wenn er den anderen berührte.

Boerne sagte immer noch nichts. Und zog seine Hand nicht zurück. Eigentlich hatte er ihm schon mehr als genug Zeit gelassen um zu reagieren, dachte Thiel. In eine Richtung mußten sie sich jetzt bewegen, vor oder zurück. Thiel atmete tief durch und stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen – warum konnte sich Boerne nicht zur Abwechslung Mal ein bißchen kleiner machen?! Aber der Pathologe wirkte immer noch wie ein Kaninchen vor der Schlange, und vielleicht sollte er diese Gelegenheit nicht ungenutzt verstreichen lassen.

Zum Glück hielt der Zustand nicht lange an, sonst wäre der Kuß eine recht einseitige Sache geworden. So war das Ganze … überraschend angenehm. Wieso hatte er damit eigentlich fünf Jahre gewartet? Als er Boerne wieder los ließ, sah der ihn immer noch ziemlich entgeistert an.

„Was ist los? Hatten Sie das etwa nicht für diesen Abend geplant?“, fragte Thiel schließlich leicht entnervt. Boerne konnte nach diesem Kuß doch wohl kaum so tun, als habe er das nicht gewollt. Seine Worte schienen den anderen dann auch zurückzuholen.

„Nicht für den Anfang des Abends ... ich dachte eher an das Ende ...“, murmelte Boerne schließlich. Obwohl das mehr oder weniger das war, was Thiel zu hören erwartet – und gehofft – hatte, fehlten ihm nun seinerseits die Worte. Ihr üblicher Umgangston erschien ihm im Angesicht dieser Entwicklung nicht mehr so passend, aber er wußte nicht recht, was jetzt angemessen war. Die Gedanken, die ihm durch den Kopf schossen, waren eher sentimentaler Natur – also Dinge, die er wirklich nicht sagen konnte. Nicht zu Boerne. Mit dem er immer noch per Sie war. Und überhaupt, warum machte der andere nicht den Anfang! Er hatte doch diesen Abend offensichtlich geplant und wußte sowieso immer alles besser!

Sie starrten sich an, bis Boerne den Bann brach, sich umdrehte und sich die Hände wusch. Ach ja ... das hatte er ganz vergessen. Thiel sah an sich herunter. Mist. Das war jetzt schon sein zweites St.-Pauli-Shirt, das Boerne ruiniert hatte. Was hatte der Mann nur gegen seinen Lieblingsverein!

Er sah Boerne zu, der sich nach ausgiebigem Händewaschen jetzt reichlich Zeit beim Abtrocknen ließ. Und schwieg. So naß konnte man doch überhaupt nicht sein! Wenn Boerne in zehn Sekunden nicht den Mund aufgemacht hatte, würde er eben etwas sagen … Gut, in zwanzig Sekunden … ach verdammt.

„Und jetzt?“

„Also, nachdem ich nun schon so viel Zeit und Mühe ins Kochen investiert habe, sollten wir vielleicht essen.“ Dafür, daß Boerne sich eben noch so angestellt hatte, klang er jetzt wieder ganz normal. Und hatte wohl beschlossen, ihn nicht verstehen zu wollen.

„Boerne … Ich meinte das mehr so generell.“

„Vielleicht sollten wir uns langsam mal duzen.“ Das wäre schon einmal ein guter Anfang zur Lösung der Kommunikationsprobleme, aber keine wirkliche Antwort auf seine Frage.

„Und weiter?“

„Nach dem Essen könnten wir an dem Punkt weitermachen, an dem wir gerade aufgehört haben?“ Boerne sah ihn fragend an. Thiel fühlte sich fast schwindelig vor Erleichterung. Erst jetzt, als die Anspannung von ihm abfiel, merkte er, wie nervös er eben noch gewesen war.

„Ich hol schnell die Gnocchi aus dem Wasser …“


End file.
